


A Little Bit Broken

by fluffyhair



Category: Marvel's Avengers, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, I also wrote this at 3am so forgive me for any mistakes, I just wanted Bruce to say more to his apology to Kamala, Missing Scene, if that's not familiar then it's kinda spoilerish and I won't say more here, takes place after the AIM Experience Day mishap, the title is from an achievement in the game and makes it sound angstier than this actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: Thor was able to pull the helicarrier up from the its crash landing in to the city, but the damage was already done. The people of the world were being turned on them. And when the security footage from A-Day was decoded... well, the team turned on themselves. Thor and Natasha walked out, Tony and Bruce had words that escalated into the big guy intervening, and Kamala was left with the wreck. But when Bruce comes back to the carrier, he's got more to say to her in ways of apologizing.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Kamala Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Little Bit Broken

“I’m sorry”

Bruce sat there on his knees after returning from the Hulk. He couldn’t look Kamala in the eyes after feeling like ruining her standards of the Avengers. “I.. shouldn’t have said those things.” Bruce nearly whispered and lost the words on the raging wind through the Chimera. 

Kamala stepped closer and kneeled down to his level. She pulled the SHIELD jacket closer around him and gently patted his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, I understand.”

“No, it’s... I...” Bruce looked down on his hands resting on his lap, clenching them into fists as he came down from the adrenaline from being the Other Guy still. “Everything feels fresh again.” Bruce wrapped his arms around himself, almost like a hug but if asked he’d say he was holding the jacket closed. “With, uh, with Monica it dredged up a lot of things. Things I’ve... been avoiding, honestly. I haven’t seen her since the hearing and I thought of all these things to say, but when I actually saw her I... “ His voice trailed off. He wanted to be heard but almost didn’t at the same time. “She was more composed than I was, for sure.”

Kamala shifted her weight some, but didn’t say anything. She still looked shaken up from the Avenger assembling and disassembling just as quickly. Another thing Bruce felt bad about. 

He sighed. “Monica and seeing everyone, almost everyone... I thought that I could handle it but clearly, ah, clearly not.” He let out a half hearted chuckle to himself. All these years he had only imagined what their reunion could have turned out to be. Surprisingly, this was not the worst way he thought it could go down. “I don’t think that anyone thought about Cap throwing himself at... at the terrigen core was... possible. Not willingly. We had all hoped for something else.” Something to blame on Tarleton. Something to focus the anger and sadness on instead of the harsh truth the footage revealed. Someone to blame for their loss after all these years.

“I wish I didn’t—“ Kamala spoke up, flailing her hands to land back in her lap, “I wish I didn’t get everyone together to have it blow up in our faces.”

“No, no, don’t let that guilt sit with you. It was good, for awhile. Getting the gang back together. Yeah, we did good, for a while.” Bruce repeated. He looked up and put a hand on Kamala’s shoulder to reassure her. “But when... opinions and feelings conflict, I... I don’t think we were ready to handle that without us working on what happened at A-Day and afterwards. A lot of us never processed everything, uh, healthily.” 

“Like Tony saying Hulk looked piqued?” Kamala asked, a little concern showing in her eyes.

“Yea, you could say that. We all acted differently about it. Some, better than others. No one else was a big angry man smashing the helicarrier.” Bruce poked at a joke in the end, eyes flicking up to Kamala to see her crack a smile.

“So... you guys like, need a group therapist?” Kamala poker at the lighter mood and gave a half smile, looking at Bruce’s reaction. 

“Ah... Yeah. Maybe.” Bruce gave a small smile back. “If that therapist is equipped with a hulk smasher and an impenetrable room, perhaps.” 

“Weeell...” Kamala sing-songed the word. “This goes above the cool powers of my super stretchy limbs and punching things, but I swear I’m a great listener! I could totally mediate between suped up idols and work things out “

“Yeah, I will pay a teenager to listen to four adults— five if you also talk to the Green Guy—about a day 5 years ago that we never cleared off our chests.” Kamala startled as Tony’s voice rang out from near the broken windows. The rain and thunder must’ve dampened the sound of his blasters and his landing. 

“You got a better idea?” Bruce said in a cautious tone, turning to watch Tony stride over to where they were still sitting. Bruce flicked his eyes over his body as he walked. He looked physically fine, if not a little shaken up at the least from seeing his posture. Glad that armor can withstand the Hulk’s punches… It would be a whole different conversation if it couldn’t.

“I mean, we can save the world from your terrible choice of an ex first. Maybe we can cast a vote on it once we round up the rest of our lost cattle.” Tony lifted the suit’s faceplate up and crossed his arms. 

“Hey, is your suit rain-proof? Your face is wet.” Kamala pointed out before any more sarcasm could turn in to jibes that hit too close to home. 

“What— Ah, no. High altitude.” Tony swiped at his under eyes quickly. “Gets the eyes dry. They were just rehydrating since I landed.” He cleared his throat.

“Nah, Tones, you can talk to our new therapist openly, I heard it’s good for you to be honest.” Bruce smiled slightly. Hopefully he and Tony could talk about things after the Chimera gets repaired.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for giving my work a chance to read :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
